Defiled Angels
by Elmo.E.Kazi
Summary: PostHBP. HBP Spoilers. Hermione and Ginny are prisoners of Lucius Malfoy and are made to do vile things. One day, Hermione's had enough. Her and Ginny manage to escape only to walk right into the clutches of one Severus Snape. HGSS
1. Escaping Malfoy Manor

Chapter One: 

Escape from Malfoy Manor

Hermione whimpered in pain as she rolled gently onto her bruised side on the cold, hard stone floor. She opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust to the lack of light. The room was unusually dark with absolutely no light coming from any direction. It was the dank dungeon cell that she had become accustomed to after three months of imprisonment. The cell smelled sickly of blood and sweat and many different kinds of body fluids. The scent of death lingered heavily in the room and Hermione couldn't bear to think of who might have died in that same space.

Despite the pitch-blackness of the room, the snow-white skin of her companion was very noticeable to Hermione. Out of habit, Hermione shook the pale shoulder before her rather harshly and breathed a sigh of relief when the own of said shoulder groaned and rolled over to face Hermione. A pair of bloodshot blue eyes framed by matted red hair was turned on Hermione and all that the brunette could offer was an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione murmured in her harsh voice, wincing at the action of speaking strained her already raw throat. "I was—I was just being—sure…"

"The air—is stifling…" was Ginny Weasley's reply as she rubbed her throat weakly.

"I know," gasped Hermione, trying to lie back on her back once more and wincing as the hard of the floor pressed against her scarred and bruised back. "But it—won't be as stifling once—_he_ comes…" She could see Ginny visibly shudder when Hermione mentioned _him._

_He_ was Lucius Malfoy, a man that Hermione had come to fear and hate. Hermione had been in his 'possession' for three whole months, or so she guessed because she never knew whether it was day or night. She measured the days by when Lucius came and went and when and how much they were fed, which they were but rather badly so. Hermione had always somewhat fear Lucius Malfoy for all the things she had heard he'd done and the things he _had _done to her but she had only really begun to loathe him when Ginny was tossed into the mix a few weeks prior. When Ginny came back from his doings, Hermione couldn't help feeling her temper flare and the urge to kill him with her bare hands soon entered her mind. The only problem was that she was shackled to the floor. She thought to do it when Lucius was having his way with her, but knew that he was stronger than her by far and she would only succeed in killing herself and leaving Ginny alone to endure the pain wholly.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Ginny's loud and racking sobs and felt the redhead burying herself in Hermione's chest and stomach for comfort. Hermione lifted her sore and tired arms and wrapped them around her friend sympathetically, rubbing her back and trying to help her through her crisis.

"Oh, Her-Hermione—" choked Ginny. "Wh-what are we—are we—are we going t-t-t-toooo—" Ginny couldn't manage to get it all out as she broke down and sobbed loudly in Hermione's arms. The brunette could not help but feel her own eyes welling up at the sight of her friend's destroyed state but, somehow, she still managed to whisper comfort.

"It's all right, Ginny…" breathed Hermione, stroking Ginny's hair softly but she knew it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than anyone else. "We'll get—get out of here and—and then the Order—w-will win and everything will be okay—everything—"

It was at this moment, however, that the cell door burst open and the tall, sleek shadow of Lucius Malfoy stretched across the two cowering girls' forms. Hermione looked up angrily at his smirking face and saw how he seemed to be eyeing her with mild interest. He pointed his wand at her and the shackles around her legs released her.

"Come," he said in a false seductive voice.

Hermione gulped but did not back down. She told Ginny not to worry and then got to her feet rather unsteadily and followed the blonde man. She kept her eyes to the ground the whole journey toward the room at the end of the stony corridor they were walking along, fearing that if she even allowed a glance at the monster before her she would be turned to stone. A lump was forming in her throat, as it always did when she was following Lucius to the "Bedroom". She was not highly tolerant of pain and Lucius enjoyed pouring it upon his victims in bucketfuls.

The elder Malfoy waved his wand once they reached the door and watched as it swung open to allow him and his "guest" entrance. The room itself was nothing short of opulent, though Hermione looked about it with a look of great disgust and fear, as she had spent many a painful hour in that room, in the abusive clutches of Lucius Malfoy. She was so deep in memory that she had not noticed she had halted in the doorway until Lucius' pale, icy fingers curled around her wrist and jerked her fully in.

She muffled a squeak of surprise and quickly braced herself for what was to come as she was tossed roughly on the satin-covered bed. Lucius quickly covered her body with his and Hermione forced her thoughts away from the act at hand, as she felt him violently thrust in and out of her, his fingers bruising her skin and his teeth tearing it. She held back the screams of agony, not allowing him what he wanted as she drove herself to tune out his actions and the pain searing through her body.

When he was finished, Lucius sat up on the bed, redoing his trousers and surveying Hermione's bloody and battered body and the dreamy look on her face. He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth and than snatched her arm up forcibly and wrenched her from the bed. He began dragging her from the room, speaking in his harsh and icy voice as he took long strides, causing Hermione to stumble.

"Well, that will not do," he hissed at her. "Not nearly satisfactory. I suppose I shall have to have a little fun with your little red-haired friend. _She's_ a screamer."

His words made Hermione's blood boil and, without thinking, she did something she would not have done normally in these circumstances, as it was not a rational action. She lunged forward and dug her teeth into his bony hand, biting at hard as she could and being sure to break the skin. This blood smear on her lips and he released her wrist abruptly and turned to her with a furious sneer. He raised to hand clutching the wand, his good hand, preparing to strike but Hermione knew if she was ever going to get Ginny out she would have to think fast. She grabbed him by the shoulders and jabbed her knee into his groin, watching as he keeled over and dropped his wand, which Hermione promptly picked up. She pointed it at him and, with a rough voice, shouted "Stupefy!" She knew she was putting too much force into her words when the spell hit him hard in the chest and through him backward into a wall. She heard a sickening _crack_ as his head hit the wall and the brunette, though weakly, hurried over to the door that she knew led to her cell and blasted it open. It flew off its hinges and Hermione hurried to do away with the shackles binding Ginny.

"Hurry, Ginny…" called Hermione breathily, watching as the young Weasley stumbled to get to her feet.

Ginny turned and briefly beheld her friend's abused appearance before scuttling as quickly as she could from the room. She cast a weary glance at the unconscious form of Lucius Malfoy before both Hermione and she started for the stairs that led to the lobby of Malfoy Manor. Hermione shook her head slightly at how utterly dim the Malfoys were to put the entrance to a holding area right near the front door as the appeared on the white marble floor of the lobby. They marveled momentarily how there was no one there to stop them from escaping. Did Lucius really believe himself capable of detaining them all alone?

Hermione did not dwell on the thought, however, as she and Ginny made for the front door, Hermione wincing with each sore step she took. They threw the doors open and began racing as fast as they could down the drive, finding that it was not so long. The made it to the gates without incident and Ginny pushed them open, as Hermione was at a loss for strength. Once on the outside of the gates, Hermione pulled Ginny close.

"Listen, Ginny, and—and listen carefully," Hermione managed, feeling a little of her own blood dripping down her abdomen. "I have—I have just enough st-strength to apparate somewhere a safe distance from here—ugh—do you—do you trust me?"

"Hermione…no—I mean, yes, I trust you—but you can't," breathed Ginny, slightly supporting her friend. "You're too weak. The strain might—it might—" She lowed her voice so that it was barely audible and, in a tired and broken voice, said, "It might kill you."

"Gin," replied Hermione, trying to sound assuring, though she was certain that it most likely sounded weak and feeble. "It won't kill me—I—I'm stronger than that and—you should—you should know that. Just trust me and t-take my hand."

Ginny hesitated for a moment and then took Hermione's proffered hand. Hermione squeezed her friend's hand in assurance and then closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't know where they would land but anywhere was better than where they were. A loud _pop_ resounded all through the empty grounds and the two girls disappeared.

They reappeared on an empty lane. Hermione leaned on Ginny heavily, having spent most of her remaining energy. The redhead caught her friend and paced herself, so that she would not collapse onto the ground. It was obvious to tell that the brunette witch was drained and would do no more magic. Hermione looked up at her friend and then took the hand she had been clutching for dear life. She turned it so the palm was up and placed Lucius' wand in her hand.

"Use this if you—encounter any more problems," Hermione breathed, her knees buckling and Ginny strained to hold her friend up with more effort. She let a small smile grace her lips. "I'm—I'm done, Gin. I can't—go on. I am physically and e-emotionally exhausted."

"No, Hermione!" snapped Ginny, shaking her friend. "You said you were stronger than this! I'm not letting you give up on me! Now walk!" Hermione chuckled at her friend's fiery attitude and, resolved, she took a few steps, still leaning on Ginny for some support.

All along the lane were dilapidated houses, all falling apart at the corners. Many of the windows were shattered and the doors were knocked in. only one house on the whole street looked inhabitable and that was the one the two battered witches started toward. Hermione could feel her strength draining from her body with each step but she willed herself to stay awake, if not for herself, than for Ginny, whom she was not going to leave alone to fend for herself. As soon as they reached the house, however, Hermione found that her body would not permit her to go any further. Her legs gave way and she fell backward onto the pavement, faintly aware of the pain in the back of her head as it collided with the sidewalk. She could hear Ginny's voice, though it was distant, as her eyes closed without her consent and she was swallowed up by darkness.


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two: 

Reunion 

Hermione let out a small, trembling whimper as she slowly became conscious, kicking the large, heavy coverlet from her sweaty, hot form. She raised a hand and brushed a few pieces of hair from her moist face. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the dimly lit room about her, and she pushed herself into a sitting position. She could not help feeling incredibly hot as she pushed the covers as far away from her as possible, watching as they slipped over the side of the bed she was lying upon and landed on the floor with a soft rustling sound. She looked down at her form and found that she was no longer in the tattered nightgown she had been forced to wear at the Malfoy Manor but was dressed in a long, cotton gown. She wondered how she had gotten changed into them and, shuffling backward so that she could get a better look at herself, she pushed a few pillows from the bed as well.

"I would appreciate it, Miss Granger, if you would treat my things with a bit more respect," came an icy voice from the doorway that was unmistakably familiar to Hermione's ears.

She was reluctant to turn to face the speaker but, slowly, she revolved her upper body slightly so that she could see the dark figure standing in the shadows near the door. The man stepped out of the darkness and Hermione had to lift a hand to muffle her gasp. She supposed, later, that she had know it was him the whole but seeing him in person had done little to suppress her amazement at seeing him again, especially after what he had done. Her eyes flashed dangerously as one, Severus Snape, started toward her, a tray covered in potion bottles in hand.

"Wipe that look of disbelief off your face, Miss Granger," he snapped, setting the tray on the bedside table. "It really is quite unbecoming."

Hermione scoffed and made to move away from him but found that the bed was rather small and she was soon dangerously close to sliding off the opposite edge. She watched as he seemed to measure out a dose of light blue potion in a small paper cup before setting it aside. He did the same with very many other potions before he turned to speak to her again, an irritated look set upon his angular face.

"Miss Granger, come here," he snapped, his eyes narrowing and his lip curling slightly.

"I won't," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. This one little movement caused her loss of balance and she tumbled over the side of the bed, landing on top of the fallen blankets. In a second there was a tall shadow covering her form and she looked up to find Snape towering over her in a way that was a bit too much like Lucius Malfoy for her tastes.

"Miss Granger," Snape bit, offering his hand. "Kindly remove yourself from my floors and cooperate."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when the door opened once again with a slow creak that caused her to shiver in discomfort. She looked over the top of the bed in slight curiosity to see that it was Ginny standing in the doorway, looking rather inquisitive. Hermione couldn't help but let the feeling of relief wash over her at seeing the younger girl in good heath, bruise-free and with a glint in her eye that said she much preferred whatever lifestyle their old professor offered to the cold and violent one of Lucius Malfoy.

"'Mione!" exclaimed the redhead upon seeing her companion's bushy head on the other side of the bed.

She made good time in crawling over the bed to join Hermione. The brunette could not help but wonder where Ginny had gotten the strength after all of the time spent in Malfoy Manor but decided that the time apart seemed to be doing her good, even if she was in the company of Snape. Hermione, finding that she wanted to know more of what the Potions Master was about, took his proffered hand, though rather begrudgingly. He pulled her to her feet and then allowed her to sit back down on the bed, Ginny joining her, before heading back to the tray where the measured amounts of potions sat. He picked up the first cup and held it out for Hermione to drink. She merely eyed it suspiciously.

Snape rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I do believe you are to drink it, Miss Granger," came his irritated drawl. Hermione did not take the cup from him.

"How do I—know I can trust you?" she asked and watched as Snape set the cup back down before he fixed her with a firm stare. "After all that you've done?"

"Do you really have much of a choice?" he replied, answering her question with a question. "Unless you would like to be sent back out on your own where Lucius may come upon you once more." Hermione shuddered at the sound of his name and wrapped her arms around her.

She watched as Snape offered her the cup once more and, this time, took it from him, downing it quickly and shaking her head at the bitter taste. She made a face that said it had not been pleasant and Ginny offered and apologetic smile as Hermione took the next cup, going through the same motions. Gulping, wincing, and shaking off the taste. It proceeded this way until she had swallowed five potions. Once the last potion was down, Hermione was quite sure her tongue had relented, shriveled up, and died. She watched as Snape pulled his wand from his robes and tapped the tray, watching it as it vanished.

The brunette took this time to examine her former professor. He had changed a good amount since she had last seen him, a little under a year prior. His hair, which had once been shoulder-length and greasy, had become longer, dropping to the middle of his back and was straight and dull in color, which was the darkest black Hermione had ever seen. His skin was still sickly bleached and his features were more angular and bony, as if he hadn't been eating properly. He still towered over her by two heads and he still possessed the broad shoulders and menacing presence, though she doubted that would ever leave him. His raven black eyes were still keen and seemed to hold more age and wisdom in them. Over all, his appearance had shifted the most but his attitude seemed to be the same, if not worse.

When everything was cleaned up, Hermione ventured to ask a question.

"What is the date?" she inquired, watching as he slowly turned his eyes to her.

"It is November Second," he replied, his eyes fixed upon her, making her somewhat uncomfortable. November Second? It had been a whole five months since the dreadful Lucius Malfoy had forced her into imprisonment. Surely everyone thought her dead. She let out a sigh and sat back against the headboard of the bed she sat upon.

"Where are we?" questioned Hermione, turning toward Snape once more. He glanced about the room.

"You are at my residence on Spinner's End," he said, his voice callous and icy. "Do not try to apparate away, either. I had issued the same enchantments on this house that have been subject upon Hogwarts. My home is unplotable and no one may apparate in or out of it. You cannot apparate and you will not. You are to remain here." Hermione face fell.

"So you _are_ a true Death Eater," she hissed, giving him a merciless look of loathing. "If you were not, you would not be keeping us here. If we wished to leave, you would allow us to."

Snape only gave her a slightly cruel looking smirk before leaving the two girl alone in the room. Hermione let her head bow, letting loose a long and heavy sigh. She jumped slightly when she felt Ginny's hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her friend giving her a weak smile.

"Hermione," she began in a hushed tone, "you've been out for three days and Snape has watched over you with a careful and concerned eye." Hermione scoffed. As if he could or would be concerned for her well-being. Ginny continued, pretending not to have heard Hermione's noises of disbelief. "I was made to endure him three days while you were unconscious and we talked. Hermione, I don't think he _is_ a Death Eater anymore. When I asked him if he would permit us to leave when you were better, he told me the same thing. But he explained more upon my questioning. If we were to apparate from here, Death Eaters could track us quite easily as his house is under…surveillance. Just…just trust him. And if you do not trust him, trust me. I'm not too sure where his loyalties lie at the moment either but being here is better than being at Malfoy Manor. I'm sure you would agree."

Hermione let out a slightly defeated sigh and smiled at her young friend. She nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Alright, Gin," she relented. "We'll stay here for now, but if I feel threatened by him in any manner, I will be leaving. I may not apparate, but, mark my words, I'll find some way to get to Harry and Ron and the rest of the Order."

"Agreed," replied Ginny, smiling a little bit. "I'm sure everything will be okay, 'Mione. We just need to find some common ground with Snape."

"Which we will most likely not," Hermione added, falling back on the bed. Ginny sighed and shook her head. Hermione would not give up her long-standing grudge against the Potions master, even when she was living in his house and being nursed by him.

"Well, I'll leave you to think it over," Ginny said finally, climbing off the small bed and starting for the door. "I'll be in my room which is right beside yours. I mean, they aren't _really_ bedrooms. Mine was an office and yours used to be Snape's lab, but I suppose we _all_ must make accommodations." The redhead's emphasis on the word all led Hermione to believe she was trying to make some kind of point. "Oh, and Hermione? You might want to take a look at the sitting room sometime today. I think you might enjoy it." Hermione listened as the door creaked open and then clicked shut and Ginny was gone.

The young, brown-hair witch rolled over on her side and thought about the lovely predicament she had found herself in. She had gone from living with a violent, sexually addicted, dominating Death Eater to sharing a house with a snarky man who had killed a man who was easily described as the greatest wizard of the era. She did not know what to make of her situation and, she admitted, she would simply have to see how things unfurled in the coming weeks and hope that she did not somehow manage to push herself into a much worse state of affairs.

She remained on her bed for several long moments as she reflected on the past few months. She shuddered as she recalled sleepless nights and sore, busy days. She remembered how she had been nearly starved during her stay and how many times Lucius has viciously broken her protruding ribs during his activities. She grimaced at the thought of how she could hear every scream of pain and distress that Ginny had given while Lucius had his way and how, in the beginning, she had acted very similar. She reflected on the cold cell that smelled of death and blood and rotting flesh. She let a long, agonizing shiver of sorrow and fear run down her spine at her recollections before she pushed them aside and got up from the bed.

She left the room quietly, rubbing her head as she felt the makings of a headache stirring about in her skull. She found a small staircase that seemingly led to a wall. Finding no other way to go as the hallway had ended and her room had been at the other end completely, she started down the stairs. She stopped before the wall and lifted her hand to touch it. She pulled it back quickly as it slid sideways to permit her entrance and then looked about the doorway warily before stepping fully into the room and listening as the door slid shut behind her.

She stopped abruptly once fully in the room, marveling at what surrounded her. The walls were bookshelves themselves and each shelf was full to bursting with old tomes. She wasted no time in running to the nearest shelf and examining the titles on the spines. Her fingers ran over the worn spine of a leather bound book and she let out sigh of contentment.

"Remarkable," breathed Hermione, pulling a book out of a shelf and flipping through the pages, wondering at the Latin scripture upon them.

"Yes, I would like to think my collection _is_ rather impressive," came a low voice from a place nearby.

Hermione looked up and around, finding Snape standing in another doorway, opposite the one she had come in. he was holding a mug that, she supposed, held tea or coffee, as it was steaming. His lean frame was leaning against the doorway as he surveyed her while taking another sip of his drink. After taking her in, he started toward a tall wingback armchair near the fireplace. He pulled his wand out of his robes and flicked it, watching as the flames sprung to life in the grate. After he seemed content, her set his mug on a side table and turned to her.

"Feel free to read what you like," he said in an almost friendly voice, or what could be considered friendly coming from Severus Snape. "I have no doubt you would have anyway." Hermione could not suppress a slight chuckle as she reached for a book nearby. "I would, however, stray from book that are red, as most of them have a tendency either to bite you or curse you, neither of which I am sure you are fond of."

Hermione pulled her hand away from the book she had been aiming for, swerving instead to a dark colored book and pulling it out. She put it under her arm, glanced over the very many other titles, and then moved toward a rather comfortable looking couch beside Snape's chair. Taking in the rather messy room, she was not surprised to find how many dark colors their were. The room was mostly made up of blacks and dark grays with a few tasteful dark brown pieces here and there. This was the kind of setting she had always pictured Snape to live in, if he didn't take his stay in a coffin. She found, however, that the setting was not uncomfortable. After a few moments of getting acquainted with the room, Hermione opened the book to the first page and began to read.


End file.
